halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vizza
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |died= |homeworld= |species= |gender=Female |height=2.013 Metres (6 ft 8 in) |weight=119 Kilograms (262 lb) |hair-title=SKIN |hair=Green Carapace |eyes=Gold |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |branch= |unit=*Fleet of Humbled Appeals * |affiliation=* |notable= }} are dead. I have no loyalties. I serve only, I bred for singular purpose - to fight. No way is right - have tried many paths.|Vizza, accepting the offer to join the .}} Vizza (Oracle Code: Y1-M0919-4831), formally known as High Charity'Zuum-Chichi'eme-Vizza, is a Covenant-born Yanme'e protector drone who was part of the Covenant army in the Human-Covenant War. One of the millions of Yanme'e conscripted to fuel the Covenant's war effort, Vizza's young age and heavy indoctrination meant she took pleasure in slaughtering the human foes she fought against, first fighting on the fortress world of Paris IV. She would lead a short but distinctive military career, when she would join the remaining Covenant Separatists as one of its few Yanme'e units. Biography Early Life Like many Yanme'e, her early life remains a mystery. With the lack of records of resulting after its infestation, very little remains to be explored to help this. What is known is that she wasn't supposed to be a protector drone, instead being transferred from another occupation after several disasters happened in relation to her. There, she displayed enough skill to gain the envy of her peers, but was rarely capable of following even the most basic of orders. While she eventually did gain enough decision-making abilities to remove that setback, it came too late to give her abysmal relationships with the rest of her lance. When they weren't dominated by their pheromones, they relentlessly mocked and attacked her out of frustration. The resulting performance statistics gained the rest of the team the harassment from better-performing lances, generating even more hate in her lance. This tension eventually came to a head when just before she was supposed to be sent out, Vizza lashed out on her wingmates, leaving three badly wounded before she was subdued. Though she was brought before queen Zuum to explain why she did it, for whatever reason she left only with additional mental conditioning. It may be due to the fact that she was almost immediately shipped off, bound for a new human colony and expected to die in the name of the Covenant. Human-Covenant War Siege of Paris IV Assigned to the Eternal Incarnation, she was among the first to set foot on Paris IV after the battlecruiser exploited a small hole in the orbital defenses to enter the atmosphere. Once positioned above one of the planet's major population centres known to the Covenant only as HC-11491, it released more than half its contingency of dropships. Vizza's lance led an attack near the city's power generators with orders to deny the immediate area of electricity, making the defenders easier to defeat. Descending into the extensive sewer system, they followed the maze till they came right beneath the power generation equipment. They then flooded the room en-masse, overwhelming the stationed there. They kept pushing up that way, flooding room upon room with dozens of Yanme'e drones. Just as they arrived to the generator itself, most of the lance were gunned down by the last defenses put in place to deny the Covenant further access to them. Within minutes of the first detection of the Yanme'e soldiers, the UNSC pulled back a few squads in the area to act as rapid reinforcements when the lance arrived. Knowing the group was trapped, she fired upon the exposed generators. Before she could do any meaningful damage, her wing was hit by stray gunfire and she fell to one of the lowest levels. Though the anti-gravity drives softened the fall, she still suffered substantial wounds across her body. She then fell back to the commanding Sangheili, where she warned him the generators were still active. She was part of the second strike force, part of the team which distracted the Army troopers from the team, which ultimately succeeded. With the first generator destroyed, she was pulled over to another Yanme'e squadron to be ferried to stage an ambush in the capital's CBD, where the battlenet suggested a large human battalion was heading. On the way, she insulted her commanding Yanme'e enough that she was assigned to scout the area ahead, where Vizza's lack of flying ability made her an easier target. Sticking to the shadows, she managed to report of the battalion's size and vehicle emphasis to the rest of the squadron. She participated in the later attack, using the height and cover advantages present by climbing the nearby buildings to hold out while better-armoured Sangheili units arrived, when she began translating their orders to the other Yanme'e. During the battle, she was ambushed by a lone human who noticed she wasn't participating in flight. She held him off long enough for a squad of to distract him, allowing her slip away to resume her duties despite her injured body. She again stayed behind cover to offer precision charged shots, keeping the tanks temporarily disabled but they directed their fire over to the nuisance in the lower balconies. She would've been murdered, were it not for the UNSC's success at destroying the overhead Death and Reincarnation. The incoming debris made it risky for any units to stay in the city below. The remaining survivors that were able to be evacuated were transported to the nearby . At the base, the Sangheili tacticians decided that Vizza was too badly wounded to be anything other than a liability, so she was assigned to work on the critical munition garage. During her first day, she was angered when she learnt she would be working with a , and quickly confronted it. Strangely, after it disarmed her with an improvised shackle, it built a makeshift crutch out of the nearby scrap for Vizza to make it easier to move. Not long after, the base was infiltrated by a human team eager to both sabotage the Covenant's supplies and carry off some to be storage. Still unable to fly, she relied on cover to defend the outpost, but was continuously pushed back until she ran into Variable again. With the pacifist Huragok, Vizza fought alone to deter the pursuing humans. After killing one and being ambushed by another, both Vizza and Variable fell back into the centre of the complex, meeting up with the Covenant survivors, including a surviving Sangheili Minor. The Minor launched a desperate gamble to take back the east wing of the building, with Variable finally contributing by making something personal energy shields for the defenders. With these adjustments, and Variable continuously refilling Vizza's weaponry, she was able to pose enough threat to kill three of the marines. Just as they pushed up to where the main marine force was, they were hit by a large bombardment of plasma grenades, with one landing close enough to seriously injure Variable and break Vizza's energy shielding. Though she fired a few shots, she resorted to doing the unthinkable for a Yanme'e; she pulled Variable's body out of the cargo bay manually, sticking to cover when a appeared. When the gunship left, both Variable and Vizza were picked up by a spirit searching for survivors, taken to their new station on the sole remaining warship, the Rejoiced Spirit. The Siege of Meridian Participating in a couple of small skirmishes after Paris IV, Vizza and Variable proved to be an effective team of combat engineers. Vizza fully trusted in Variable's skills, caring enough for them to defend it at all costs, while Variable in turn told her what to build and what to retrieve. However, this extremely-rare partnership, along with their tendency to feel fear or stress to a far less degree, unfortunately forced them into the most desperate battles of the latter years of the Human-Covenant War. Escorted by the Lance of Contemplation and some soldiers from the Arnee Legion, they supplemented the battle-worn defenders on the rolling fields of Cherbourg, who had been pushed out of the nearby town by the defenders. Making use of the trenches dug by the invasion forces before them, Vizza and Variable were ordered to refit and reload the weapons and armour systems in anticipation of a major offensive within a day's time. The offensive went on even though they weren't even halfway through their job, and were ordered by the lance's leader, Ultra Zan 'Sorudumee, to follow through with the attack. Though the Covenant quickly took back most of the town, a heavily-defended Chalybs manufacturing building stalled them. Taking place right in front of the gates, throughout the subsequent four day blockade Vizza and Variable struggled to meet the demand for repairing the various broken technologies and medical treatment. Finally, when a Stealth Sangheili squad finally infiltrated and breached the building's walls, 'Sorudumee ordered everyone in his lance except Variable to push up to secure the building. They would have secured the town, had the intervention of a small but heavily armed and armoured taskforce not occurred. Using a and two , they quickly turned the tables on the Covenant, pushing 'Sorudumee's lance back. Eventually, 'Sorudumee ordered his lance to fire overcharged shots at the new enemy vehicle, allowing Vizza to board the vehicle and inflict meaningful damage to its armour and hydraulics. Even when she and the remaining lance was distracted by a squad of Army troopers long enough for the mech to recover, she had dealt enough damage to it to prevent it from moving without falling over. Despite this, the death of all her lance except Variable and the general retreat order meant she was forced to retreat. The Covenant invaders quickly fell back to their standing area, relying on their eighteen anti-air guns to prevent another UNSC assault. To ensure they remained operational, Vizza and Variable were separated to check for damage. While surveying her second one, it was unexpectedly attacked by another mech, which quickly disabled the turret she was working on. Briefly trapped, the surviving soldiers were regrouped by an honour-sickened Sangheili Major and ordered to attack the 'retreating' walker. Forced to assist, their foe slowly gunned the lance down as it proceeded on its mission to destroy the anti-air guns. In the end, the Mantis was destroyed only after it destroyed all eighteen anti-air gun. To Vizza's surprise, Variable had survived with moderate injuries. Following the UNSC's bombing run on the staging area, the survivors were taken to the Wary Altar located outside of - the closest base to their location. The Battle of Circumstance Physical Traits Appearance Personality Although somewhat individualistic, Vizza's identity for much of her life was not all that different from the rest of her caste. Like most, her mind was stripped of the ability to feel emotions, with the exception of short bursts of pride at killing a tough foe, contentment at work or jealously when outperformed by another species. She was incredibly loyal to those who she recognises as a superior or master, going so far as to do nearly anything imaginable to earn their favour. Such orders also include suicide charges, which that and her inability to back down from a fight indicates that she may not feel fear. She struggled at conversation, usually conveying only factual information and lacking an understanding of sarcasm and jokes. Skills One of the larger members of her species, Vizza is gifted with superior physical abilities compared to the average drone, but only a handful are relevant when fighting with anything more than fists. Her size tends to be more of a weakness than what one would think at first, as she presents a bigger target to the enemy and the additional weight makes it difficult to fly. Though she can lift anything up to the size of an adult human into the air in an impressive display of strength, the fact that she rarely flies means only two traits make any difference in an average firefight; her reflexes and her agility on the ground. The former really just gives her the ability to fire a or almost as fast as an in a frenzy of not-so-accurate fire, fortunately the latter allows her to escape the blast radius of explosives and quickly switch between cover. Lastly, for a Yanme'e she's known to be quite clever, preferring to utilise cover and the lighting in her immediate environment to stage ambushes. Despite this, when one of her allies demands it she'll use a suicide maneuver to distract the opposition or rush in to pull her allies back. Whereas most drones would have few strengths outside of combat, Vizza proves not to be such a vulnerability. Like most Yanme'e, she is familiar with the inner workings of machinery, though her own knowledge has been enhanced by her partnership with the Huragok Too Variable to Measure. She's also armed with an understanding of multiple languages beyond what is required for an attaché, being fluent in Huragok, Sangheili and even a fractured form of English, to name a few. Category:Yanme'e Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Females Category:ZOD Characters